


He hit me and it felt like a kiss

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Ronsey, declan lynch is mentioned lmao, gansey punches ronan, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: В отношениях между Ричардом Ганси и Ронаном Линчем сквозило напряжение. Ганси случайно решает эту проблему, используя против Ронана его собственные методы.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch





	He hit me and it felt like a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [he hit me and it felt like a kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587665) by [imoralgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imoralgod/pseuds/imoralgod). 



> **Примечание автора** :  
> тэги звучат страшнее, чем сам текст. Название фика взято из песни ”He Hit Me” The Crystals (предупреждаю, что слышала эту песню только в исполнении других певцов)
> 
> **Примечание переводчика** :  
> рекомендую эту песню в исполнении [Hole](https://youtu.be/8Kflj8Wjecg)  
> Бета перевода - [shirazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz)

Всё началось, когда Ганси двинул Ронана кулаком. Должно быть, Ронан настолько офигел, что не успел и глазом моргнуть, как Ганси зарядил ему прямо в нос.

— Какого чёрта, чувак? — прошипел Линч, буквально истекая ядом. Вскинул к лицу худую руку и отнял её всю в крови. Он не ударил в ответ, не двинулся с места, чтоб взять полотенце.

— Ты не можешь вести себя таким образом, — сказал Ганси, пытаясь по крупицам собрать в себе остатки спокойствия; задача была сложная. — Не можешь бродить повсюду в поисках смерти.

— Да ладно тебе, Дик, — откликнулся Ронан, возвышаясь над Ганси; кровь из носа капала ему на ботинки. — Я его сделал. Кавински паршиво водит.

Ганси не верил ему. Ниалл Линч, отец Ронана, умер совсем недавно. Совсем недавно Ганси побрил Ронану голову. Совсем недавно тот оказался в больнице. Однако Ганси не мог ничего объяснить — ни чувств своих, ни гневной вспышки.

— Ронан, я не об этом.

Он нахмурился, и в этом было неподдельное страдание, которое Ганси в последнее время не показывал.

— Ой, — начал Ронан, — а не пошёл бы ты.

О его попытке самоубийства они почти не говорили — только о нюансах со страховкой, поскольку Ронан сирота, и о том, как объяснить Деклану, что его младший брат пытался покончить с собой.

— Я перепугался, — сказал Ганси просто. — И злюсь на себя, потому что не заметил признаков.

— Наверное, потому, что нечего было и замечать, — проворчал Ронан, теребя новые кожаные браслеты, которые подарил Мэттью. — Я это как бы не планировал.

Голос его звучал искренне, и потому Ганси поверил.

Он посмотрел на пальцы Ронана, беспокойно скользящие по запястью и ладони. Это было как-то необычно.

Ронан заметил его взгляд и скрестил руки, пряча свежие царапины. “Царапины” — мягко сказано, но мыслей о более точных и ужасных формулировках Ганси вынести не мог. 

— Я не хотел пугать тебя. Правда, не хотел, — сказал Ронан — угрюмый, серьёзный и прекрасно всё понимающий.

— Да ничего, — успокоил Ганси, придвигаясь к нему. Совсем недавно, ещё до того, как убили Ниалла Линча, между ними что-то такое было. Напряжение. Об этом они тоже не говорили. — Просто я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, живой.

Ронан утёр кровь изо рта и усмехнулся, показав окровавленные зубы.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он, широко раскрывая объятия. Ронан был не из тех, кто стыдится проявлять чувства. Ганси подумал о своей аквамариновой рубашке-поло, но потом решил, что душевное состояние друга гораздо важнее одежды.

Они долго стояли, обнявшись. Ганси чувствовал, как кровь Ронана капает ему на шею, но для него это больше не имело значения — только то, что друг был жив. Ронан Линч был жив, и Ричард Ганси обнимал его.

— Прости, — сказал Ронан. — И я рад, что уроки пригодились, Дик. Хук у тебя получился отличный.

_— fin —_


End file.
